1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic chalkboard system and a control method thereof and a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic chalkboard system and a control method thereof and a display apparatus that identifies a display panel that is touched by a pointing device in the electronic chalkboard system including a plurality of display panels and uses information about the identified display panel to provide a convenient user experience.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes image signals/image data which are input from the outside or stored therein, according to various image processing operations and displays an image on a display panel or a screen based on the processed image signals/image data. The display apparatus may be implemented as a television (TV), a monitor, a portable media player (PD), etc. The display apparatus may be part of an electronic chalkboard system in which the display apparatus is supplemented with various functions including a pointing device that touches or scans a light beam to a display panel.
The electronic chalkboard system may detect a trajectory formed by the pointing device in a display panel or a screen and display an image on the display panel or screen corresponding to the detected trajectory. The electronic chalkboard system may be implemented using a display panel that is a resistive touch screen that senses pressure on the panel by the pointing device, or a using a charge coupled device (CCD) camera that senses coordinates of light which are formed on a screen by a light beam projected by the pointing device. If the display panel includes a plasma display panel (PDP), the electronic chalkboard system may have a pointing device that senses an infrared signal discharged by a panel. However, the foregoing implementation is an example, and the electronic chalkboard system may be implemented by other types of pointing devices and display apparatuses.